Electronic device power levels have increased dramatically in recent years. Also, enclosures that contain the electronic components, for example, computer cases and rack-mount frames, have been reduced in size to allow for a smaller footprint of the device. As more electronic devices are placed in a rack-mount frame, close proximity among the electronic devices undesirably reduces effectiveness of cooling for thermal energy generated by the electronic devices.
In particular, the close proximity among the electronic devices increases concentration of the thermal energy into a small area. Furthermore, multiple rack-mount frames are often placed in a computer closet or data center with a specialized cooling system. This trend has created significant thermal issues for individual rack-mount frames as well as the computer closet. As more electronic devices are added to a computer closet, the thermal energy generated by the electronic devices may be too much for the cooling system to effectively dissipate.